Catch Me If You Can!
by katamari-jedi
Summary: "If you want me," Kyoko called, hovering just out of reach from the rogue card, "then come and catch me!" Magical Girl/Cardcaptor AU.


Written for my skype buddy SBL's prompt 'Tsuna and Kyoko in a ballroom setting/Kyoko in a really pretty gown.' For the Tumblr three-sentence fic... did I say three-sentences? MORE LIKE (2000) FIVE HUNDRED PLUS PLUS WORDS. This... got away from me a bit, and isn't really glamorous or fluffy. But uh,at least you get mahou shoujo Kyoko in a pretty dress and Tsuna being all awkward? Hope you'll enjoy reading this anyway.

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can!**

* * *

~.*.~

.

.

It was a risky move, banking solely on her manoeuvrability with the staff as she zipped through the air using the Fly card's magic, dodging yet another stream of water blasting towards her.

_I have to draw it away – _sheflicked her gaze around the ballroom over the crowd of drenched, cowering students – _or people are going to be seriously injured._

As though it had been eavesdropping on her thoughts, the stream of water rose high into the air once more, curling, twisting like a furious whirlwind.

Kyoko caught a glimpse of the figure within it – a mermaid-like creature with silvery hair and fins; a cold icy glare. The creature growled, baring its needle-like teeth. Before she could move away, it surged forth toward her, sweeping her away in a monstrous wave.

She gasped, struggling to keep her head above the churning water. There was a flash of movement, and then a faint cry – _"Sasagawa-san!" – _before Tsuna appeared beside her. The boy had activated his own magic; the Dying Will Flame was lit, burning upon his brow and he was propelling himself through the lashing waves with his X-gloves.

"Hold on!" he cried, as he held out one gloved hand to blast Flames towards a column of water, freezing it into an icy pillar before it could engulf them. He reached for her, keeping a secure hold around her torso. Then, with a roaring hiss of Flame, Tsuna propelled himself forward again until both of them were soaring high away from the swirling water.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked, coming to a rest at the half-landing.

"Y-Yes," The rush of blood and adrenaline was still ringing in her ears, a chilly reminder. It was a close call, she knew; another mistake like that and she would very likely drown.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko managed a weak smile, realising how shaken she must have looked, because Tsuna was still frowning, concern in his gaze. "You saved my life back there."

A scream of fear wrested their attention back to the ballroom. Kyoko could see the students scrambling away in fear from the rising columns of water.

"That's definitely a Vongola card."

Kyoko started at the sound of the new voice, accidentally bumping shoulders with Tsuna.

"Reborn, you're here!" she said, relieved to see the small, cat-like creature hovering in the air beside her.

"My sixth sense was tingling when you left, so I figured I should tag along to the school dance," the Guardian quipped, flicking his tail nonchalantly.

"Your sixth sense?" Tsuna huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "More like your _sweet s_ense for candies, you glutton– _aaacck!_"

Reborn launched himself like a miniature rocket, catching the boy on the side of his head with a karate kick.

"Too slow," he tutted, shaking his head. "If it wasn't for the Vongola crest you bear, I wouldn't have believed you're a descendant of Primo himself."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," Tsuna groaned from where he was sprawled on the floor. "As heir to the greatest magician of the century, I am duty bound to collect all the Vongola cards."

"Hmph. With such lacklustre skills in acrobatics and magic, I highly doubt you'll be able to, _dame_-Tsuna."

"Don't be mean, Reborn," Kyoko chided lightly, kneeling over to help the groaning Tsuna back to his feet. "Tsuna-kun was the one who rescued me. If he didn't freeze the wave with his Flames, I could have drowned."

Reborn only tutted again, would have made another unpleasant remark, but Kyoko was abruptly struck by an idea. Ignoring Reborn's incredulous stare, she reached for Tsuna's hand and pulled him after her, a gesture that had the boy flushing slightly pink in the face.

"S-Sasagawa-san?!"

"I think I know how to stop the Water card!" Kyoko said, running down the stairs back down to the ballroom. "But I'll need your help. Will you lend me your magic, Tsuna-kun?"

The boy ran beside her, glancing ahead at the silvery creature swirling about in the waves. He turned back to meet her determined gaze with a nod.

"I'll distract the card while you blast through the doors with your Flames and get everyone out."

"But what about you?" Tsuna began as he activated his X-gloves, the Dying Will Flame burning upon his brow once more. "How are you going to shake it off– _ Kyoko_, wait!"

But Kyoko was already jumping up with her staff, unsealing the Fly card to form a pair of feathered wings upon her back. She soared high in the air, towards where the mermaid-like creature was bearing down a group of panicking girls. Kyoko activated another card – Windy appeared in a gentle _whoosh_, reaching forward with silvery tendrils, lifting the girls away from harm just as the Watery crashed against the ground where they stood moments before.

Several metres ahead, the swirling columns of water blocking the doors were now frozen into ice pillars, courtesy of Tsuna's Flames. Another blast from his X-gloves and the doors burst open.

"Watery!" Kyoko called, hovering just out of reach from the rogue card. "If you want me, then come and catch me!"

The creature bristled. With a flick of its scaly tail, it surged towards her. Kyoko darted away, quick as she could, dodging jets of water as she flew through the open doorway. She caught a glimpse of Haru amidst the crowd below; she waved up at her ecstatically, one hand still on her trusty camcorder as she continued filming the action.

Seeing her friend made Kyoko briefly aware of the condition of her gown, the one that Haru had so painstakingly spent nights sewing for the school dance. Now it was soaked through, with its sleeves torn and the skirt ripped in many places. Kyoko felt a ripple of guilt, even though she knew Haru would never fault her for ruining her gown.

_I'll apologise later_, Kyoko thought. _I have to stop this card now before it causes more damage. _

Praying that Haru at least had the sense not to follow them, she headed eastwards, luring the Watery away from the ballroom.

"I'm assuming that you have a really good plan," Reborn yelled over of the roar of the gushing waves. He was perched upon her left shoulder, claws clinging tight to the fabric of her gown.

"A plan, yes," Kyoko managed through gritted teeth, fighting to keep her sense of balance as she spiralled down the hallway. "Hold on tight, Reborn!"

She twisted sharply to her right, avoiding the tendrils of water grabbing at her, flying straight into a dark, unlit room. Kyoko felt the chill in the air immediately.

"Kyoko, wait," Reborn began. "It's too dangerous to stay here–"

Before the Guardian could say more, the waves burst into the room after them; the mermaid-like creature growled, its eyes like burning steel in the darkness.

Kyoko was ready. She drew out a Vongola card, unsealing it with her staff. "Windy!"

Windy gave its Mistress a gentle smile and began to move – first slamming the doors shut, and then spiralling round and round in the room. Faster and faster it went, until it was nothing but a blur of movement, a twisting whirlwind.

The Watery bristled, turning to sweep its tail at the whirlwind, only to find half its translucent fins immobile and frozen to the floor. Confused, it growled and trashed wildly, its movement now sluggish.

_It's working, _Kyoko thought. She approached the creature, raising her staff before her, the sealing spell ready upon her lips.

"Hear me, O Vongola card. I command you to return to your power confine. _Watery!_"

There was a blinding flash as sparks crackled from the tip of her staff, snaking upwards to wrap the frozen creature in a cloud of magical energy. Then, with a thunderous rumble, a gust of wind, the cloud burst. When the dust and magic finally settled, the mermaid-like creature was gone – a new Vongola hovered before her instead.

Kyoko let out a long sigh of relief as the Watery card fluttered gently into her hands.

'*'

"You did it, Kyoko-chan, you caught another Vongola card!" Haru said, throwing her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

Kyoko laughed, returning the embrace. "Yeah! Thank goodness for that."

"The Home Economics chiller room, huh," Tsuna mused from where he stood behind them. "That was really quick thinking, Sasagawa-san."

"Good thing she's the Cardcaptor," Reborn agreed, nodding sagely. "Who knows what we'll do if it was you instead. Speaking of which, you need to buck up, _dame_-Tsuna." And with that, the tiny Guardian aimed a swift back-fist to the side of Tsuna's head.

"Ow!" Tsuna yelped in surprise. "What the heck was _that_ for?!"

"No real reason," Reborn smirked, landing lightly on the dazed boy's shoulder. "It just felt like something I would normally do in another lifetime. Maybe."

"You're saying that you'd _punch_ kids in another life?" Tsuna said, incredulous.

"Nah," Reborn replied, without missing a beat. "I'd be a mafia hitman."

"Reborn, stop teasing him," Kyoko chided, before she leaned close to whisper, somewhat apologetically, in Tsuna's ear, "He's been watching a lot of crime shows on TV lately."

"I'm not kidding though," Reborn said. "If the kid wants to keep up, he'll have to do a lot better the next time. Vongola cards are serious business."

He would never admit it aloud, Kyoko knew, but she could see that the Guardian was interested in Tsuna's magical potential and growth as well. Even if he had a funny way of showing it.

"Well, I think Kyoko-chan and Sawada-kun both did great," Haru quipped, bouncing back and forth on her toes. "Because of them, no one was seriously hurt. The ballroom's in a huge mess now though, so the dance's been called off for the night."

"Ah, I guess it would be… oh," Kyoko abruptly remembered her ripped and soaked dress. "Haru, I'm so sorry," she said, bowing miserably at her friend. "You've spent so much time on this dress but now it's all ruined."

"What are you saying, Kyoko-chan? You've just sealed a dangerous card and saved everyone's lives! A soaked dress is a small thing compared to all that!" Haru chuckled, reaching for Kyoko's hand. "Besides, whoever said I only made _one_ dress for you?"

'*'

Ten minutes later, Kyoko found herself dressed in a brand new gown – a blue and purple organza gown, with off-shoulder sleeves and sequin beads sewn into the bodice.

"You look wonderful, Kyoko-chan," Haru said wistfully, her gaze full of adoration as she tied a a pink rose choker around her friend's neck.

"That's because you're so good at making pretty dresses." Kyoko said, straightening out the ruffles in her skirt. She turned to nod appreciatively at Tsuna. "Even Tsuna-kun is looking really sharp in the suit."

"H-How come I have to change to?" Tsuna groaned, turning slightly pink as he fiddled with the matching rose corsage pinned to his blazer.

"That's because Haru loves to make matching clothes!" Haru chanted in her usual sing-song voice. "Besides, you two are a team. And you look extremely cute together like this." Her sly, knowing grin was enough to make Tsuna blush even harder.

"Too bad the school had to cancel the dance," Reborn mused, munching on a caramel apple that he'd somehow managed to salvage from the school kitchens.

"Not to worry!" Haru said. "Mum is throwing a company party at our house right now. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having us over."

"How fortunate. Will there be lots of food?" Reborn asked, eyes sparkling at the prospect of shovelling more candies into his mouth.

"More than you can imagine," Haru nodded, setting off down the street.

That was enough to convince the Guardian. He flitted after the girl, pausing only to wave at his Mistress. "Kyoko, come on; let's go over to Haru's. There will be lots of good food!"

Kyoko let out a tiny sigh, shaking her head as the Guardian zoomed ahead, chanting gleefully about sweets and candies. "He's always thinking with his stomach."

Beside her, Tsuna could only laugh. "Must be tough sometimes, huh."

"It's not always bad; Reborn makes for good company at times. And he's always there to help me with collecting the Vongola cards, so I'm very grateful. In fact…" Here, Kyoko paused to give the boy a sidelong glance. "I'm glad you came to the dance tonight too. You were really amazing back there, Tsuna-kun."

"W-well, you're the one who sealed the card in the end though," Tsuna said, turning pink once more. "I hate to admit it, but Reborn's right – I still have a long way to go before I'm anywhere as good as you, Sasagawa-san."

"You're too kind, really." Now it was Kyoko's turn to blush. She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, smiling softly at him. "And please, just call me Kyoko."

"Ah. Well, if it's all right with you, Sa– uh, Kyoko… chan."

Kyoko chuckled then, gazing back at the street before them. Haru and Reborn were a few metres ahead; she could see Haru jumping and waving at them to hurry up.

"Come on, Tsu-kun," she said, reaching for the boy's hand, tugging him forward. "We don't want to get left behind!"

"E-eh?!"

And they ran forward, hand in hand, to where their friends stood waiting.

.

.

.

**_-end-_**


End file.
